Crown
by Robin Gills
Summary: Bareheadedness discussion ensues. Slash. If you can't handle slash don't read.


Title: Crown

Author: Robin Gills

Pairing: Hawkeye/BJ

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: These hot boys aren't mine, I'm not making any money off this.

Archive: Sure, let me know.  
Feedback: Sure

Word Count: 975

Beta: Lisa

Summary: Bareheaded-ness

"I hope I don't go bald," BJ blurted out to the darkened tent. He laying next to his dozing friend, whose head was pressed to his chest. BJ was playing with Hawkeye's hair, massaging the scalp, messing the locks around.

Hawkeye laughed against BJ's chest and tilted his head back to look up at him. "What? I thought that was just an extreme widow's peak."

BJ grimaced slightly. "How do you know? You've never meet my relatives. Besides who wants to turn out like Chuckles? Or, God forbid that guy that was running the helicopter last week."

Hawkeye only laughed. "I think we both have good genes. The pictures of relatives I've seen only had gray hair and you look like yours will keep."

"Well, I can't help but worry. I had an uncle that went bald. Though he might have been on my mom's side twice removed or something." BJ continued to play with Hawkeye's gray-black hair. He flipped the strands around, flattening it then spiking it up.

"Worrying maybe a cause of hair loss so don't," Hawkeye said as he settled back to his previous position. His arms wrapped around BJ's waist and his head rested on BJ's left bicep.

"Good point," BJ replied and tugged on Hawkeye's hair lightly. Hawkeye moved up to receive a kiss. He maneuvered them so he was lying on top of BJ. He straddled friend's boxer clad body and braced his weight on his knees and elbows so they were lying chest to chest.

"You worry too much." He kissed BJ then pulled back. "Not to mention the hours you sit around thinking," he said smiling and kissed him again. "And need I mention your attention span." Hawkeye smiled, rolling his eyes.

"You fink!" BJ smiled, but accepted Hawkeye's offered kiss anyway.

Hawkeye pulled away again, resting on his hands instead of his elbows. He cocked his head, contemplating BJ. The taller man shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the inspection.

"What?" He finally asked when Hawkeye raised his eyebrows.

"You know, maybe you will go bald," Hawkeye said with a serious face.

BJ lunged at him and Hawkeye giggled, avoiding him by sliding back to end of the bed. BJ hooked his leg around Hawkeyes' so he couldn't slide all the way off the bed. The covers were completely on the floor now and the cool air ran over their barely covered skin. Hawkeye laughed maniacally and BJ caught him around the waist as Hawkeye attempted to release himself.

Hawkeye could only squirm as BJ wrestled him and managed to sit on top of his stomach. BJ caught Hawkeye's flying limps and pressed his wrists into the mattress above his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" BJ said shaking his head.

Hawkeye smirked as a glint flashed in his eyes, "You'll just have to love me."

"I don't know about that! There's a thin line between love and hate," BJ said seriously.

"What'd I tell ya. You think way too much!" Hawkeye said, exasperated, and rolled his eyes again.

"Tramp," BJ said, his lips twitched as he attempted not to smile.

"Whore," Hawkeye retorted.

"Harlot."

"Concubine," Hawkeye couldn't help but snicker.

"Strumpet."

Hawkeye snorted and he lapsed into laughter "Strumpet! Where'd you hear that?"

"Somewhere," BJ said airily.

"Where?" Hawkeye pressed.

"No where," BJ said again looking above Hawkeye's head, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on!" Hawkeye needled him.

"You know something, I'm not the only one that talks too much," BJ said and cut Hawkeye off with a rough kiss before he could respond.

Hawkeye could only accept it, but his eyes promised he'd get to the bottom of it.

BJ deepened the kiss, not pulling away. He slipped his tongue between the set of teeth and collided with Hawkeye's tongue.

BJ released Hawkeye's hands so he could run a hand underneath the other man's back and another behind his head. Hawkeyes' released hands slid their way down the BJ's side.

His friend moaned again as BJ moved his hand from Hawkeye's back to stroke his sensitive sides. BJ's other hand followed a similar path but continued lower to play with the brim of Hawkeye's shorts.

A door banged loudly throughout the compound and the men jumped apart. They could hear the tell-tale sound of arrogant whistling. Both men grabbed at their jumbled robes from the floor and struggled to push their arms through. BJ jumped onto his bed, picked up the discarded sheets and started to fiddle with the distiller. His heart was pounding like he'd just ran a marathon.

Once Hawkeye finally managed to get his robe on he lunged to grab his own blankets off the floor. He grabbed a book and opened it to a random page. BJ noticed he covered his legs and waist securely with the blankets.

Charles burst through the door whistling. He stopped short just inside of the threshold and looked suspiciously between the two.

BJ's heart leapt into his throat, but he shoved it back down.

"What's this tomfoolery?" Charles asked as he waved a finger between the two of them.

"Whatever do you mean, Charles?" Hawkeye asked, coating his words with an unhealthy amount of sugar.

"Why are you swapping clothes?" Charles asked, suspiciously, clarifying his question "Is this a new game you're playing? Or do you both get off by wearing each other's clothing."

Both men looked down to their clothes and then to each others. BJ was wearing Hawkeye's red robe, Hawkeye wore BJ's blue.

"We're a bit drunk, Chuck. And you know us, we're liable to do anything once were smashed," Hawkeye said, the lie flying easily out of his mouth. Charles just shook his head in disgust and turned to his own corner.

Hawkeye looked over at BJ. They gave each other a relieved smile and returned to their respective entertainment.


End file.
